random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Smexy Saturday
Smexy Saturday is a 2017 live-action comedy/spy film directed, produced, and written by Captain Moch. The film was made by Squad Movie Fad Studios, and it's a cross of a satire of the body swap movie formula and spy comedy film. Plot JS is a hardworking college graduate, working hard to get an animation job while also preparing for his wedding with his fiance, BJ. The two are close friends with a stoner named NC, another animation student named Comp, and a lazy but sweet college girl named Moch. One day, Moch is trying to help JS prepare for his wedding and for him and BJ's series pitch to Disney, (both of which just happen to be on the same weekend) when they get in a huge fight. JS thinks Moch has it easier as a spicy mamacita without any aspirations or work, while Moch thinks JS has it easier as a jumbo daddy with clear talent and a bright future. The next day, they wake up in each others bodies, Both JS and Moch freak out, and decide to live in each other's lives until they can figure out a way to swap back. Several comedic hijinx ensue; Moch in JS's body has to go to a gay bachelor party, and JS in Moch's body has to go to a lesbian orgy that Comp scheduled. As they go, they learn more about each other's lives and begin to understand each other - until they discover a huge conspiracy. They come across Agent Anna and Agent Tess, two spies whose bodies were swapped fourteen years ago. They're part of the B.S.R.A., the Body Swap Reversal Agency, a secret agency full of victims of the body swap trope in media. The B.S.R.A. take in Moch and JS, who join Anna and Tess on a mission into an Illuminati base. They sneak in, and discover the cause of the random body swaps across the world is experiments done by a scientist named Faves. He's a leader of the Illuminati, using his power to research body swap technologies to appease his transformation fetish. While in there, the four agents have to both steal the body swapping technology and take down Faves in a huge action climax. After taking down Faves and the Illuminati, the B.S.R.A. finally switches everyone back to normal, including Moch and JS and Anna and Tess. BJ and JS finally have their wedding and successfully pitch their TV show, but also go on a honeymoon since JS learned to take the time to slow down and enjoy life. Moch goes out with her friends to celebrate being back, but also decides to begin majoring in writing to begin her dream as a filmmaker. Cast Main characters *Idris Elba as JS, one of the two main protagonists of the movie. He's a nice, but stressed man who is working with his husband to get their animation project greenlit. However, his life is thrown into disarray when he switches bodies with Moch, having to learn a lesson about slowing down and enjoying life. *Idina Menzel as Moch, the other of the two main protagonists of the movie. She's a lazy, but sweet woman who is barely passing through college without any goals or aspirations. However, her life is thrown into disarray when she switches bodies with JS, having to learn a lesson about having goals and working hard. *Jamie Lee Curtis as Agent Anna Coleman, a secret agent of the B.S.R.A. She used to be a teenage girl, before being permanently switched into the body of her mother, Tess. Since then, she joined the Body Swap Reversal Agency, looking to find a way to switch back. *Lindsay Lohan as Agent Tess Coleman, another secret agent of the B.S.R.A. She used to be a middle-aged woman, before being permanently switched into the body of her daughter, Anna. Since then, she joined the Body Swap Reversal Agency, looking to find a way to switch back. *TBA as Faves, the villain. He works for the Illuminati and tests body swap technology on random people, hoping to eventually use it on himself to appease his transformation fetish. Side characters *J.K. Simmons as BJ, JS's fiance and co-worker on their animated project. He never learns of the body swap, and is confused at Moch in JS's body behavior. *Seth Rogen as NintendoChamp89, a good friend of Moch, BJ, JS, and Comp, who finds out about the body swap. He acts as the comic relief and helps the heroes throughout the film. *Daisy Ridleyas CompliensCreator00, another good friend of Moch, BJ, JS, and NC, who finds out about the body swap. She acts as a supporting character, but never finds out about the body swap. *Felicity Jones as Danielle, a classmate at Moch's college. She appears in only two scenes, asking Moch if the Boss Baby is daddy. The first time, both of them are in their original bodies, and the second time, they have to pretend to be each other. Production The film was greenlit after Moch and JS repeated a conversation about the Boss Baby being daddy on two seperate occasions, except switching what they said both times. This was adapted into a feature length film, to be released on October 13th, 2017. Category:Squad Movie Fad Category:Pages by Captain Moch